


The Classic Late Night McDonald's Run Fic and Lance is a Nerd

by chikayouriko



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, and hunk is in the passenger seat and losses his shit, basically lance is gay and dorky and grabs ice cream by the soft serve and not the cone, keith is trying not to scream because /what the hell are you doing/
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 21:57:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7731238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chikayouriko/pseuds/chikayouriko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>usually my writing isn't as shitty(?) but lance and hunk need mcdonald's and there's memes in here. also a brief appearance by pidge and they're wondering why they're friends with these total dorks</p>
<p>you’re an employee and i have a crush on you so when you hand me the soft serve i accidentally grab it by the ice cream instead of the cone AU by cup-of-hot-coffee on tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Classic Late Night McDonald's Run Fic and Lance is a Nerd

**Author's Note:**

> first fic i'm posting on here so i hope it's done right. also idk if posting on mobile is different but who knows rip. unbeta'd so if you find any mistakes let me know please!

“Dude, McDonald’s run, _right now.”_

Those four words is all Hunk has to say before Lance immediately makes a U turn and speeds down the road. Who was gonna say no to McDonald’s? It’s midnight and he was craving chicken nuggets and ice cream anyways. Getting a B on the Chemistry test he took totally deserved a reward, and this was it.

“You wanna get one of those big boxes, Hunk?”

“You know it.”

They share a quick high five as the brunet cruises down roads, the wind of a warm night blowing through their hair. Summer was so close and Lance was beyond ready for it. A few turns later they could see the famous golden arches lighting up.

“Check in the glove box, there should be a few tens in there.” he says, pulling into the drive through.

A few seconds later, Hunk pulls out a couple bills, then promptly changes the radio station.

“Welcome to McDonald’s, may I take your-”

_“SomeBODY ONCE TOLD ME-”_

Lance practically punches the off button, and Hunk is snickering.

“ _Dude._ I didn’t even know they still played that on the radio.” a familiar voice laughs over the intercom, “Okay, what do you dorks want?”

The pair in the car look mock offended at the “insult.” Of course, the third person in their trio can’t see them.

“A dinner box! And a large vanilla cone.”

“I still can’t believe you two can eat so much. Whatever. $21.58’s your total, see ya at the window.”

The blue eyed male begins to drive again, and he bursts into laughter. “Hunk, man, holy shit. You totally did that on purpose.”

Hunk is red in the face from holding in his snickers. “No dude, swear on my heart. But it sure was hilarious.”

He hands Lance the money, who passes it to Pidge when they get up to the first window.

“Pidge, you gotta come over tomorrow so I can show you this new thing I put together.” Hunk grins from the passenger seat.

The youngest gives him a thumbs up and a tired smile as he gives Lance back his change. “Yeah, after I get some sleep. I gotta help with closing tonight, so I probably won’t be over early.”

“Make sure you don’t stay up too late then. See ya later!”

Lance hits the gas before he gets scolded. He’s sure he’ll hear it later though.

“Okay, so what are we doing after this?”

“I was thinking playing Splatoon would be good.”

“Hell. Yes. McDonald’s and Splatoon, the way to my heart. You really are my best friend, Hunk.”

“I try my best.” Hunk grins, turning the radio back on. Too bad All Star was over now.

The guy at the next window seems a bit irritated, by how he sighs when the pair finally pull up to the window. Lance can’t help but do a quick double take when he sees who it is, though.

Fucking. Keith. Pidge never told him that they worked with the guy, which he’ll have to talk to them later about. He does a quick onceover (as best as he can) in the rear view mirror, and as soon as he catches the employee’s attention, the dinner box is almost shoved at him.

“The fries just came out, so they’re hot.” Keith says, then when Lance’s hands are free he hands him the drinks.

Oh my god. Is he still wearing those fingerless gloves? That _can’t_ be part of the uniform. What a dork. Lance feels his face heating up slightly. Okay, just gotta get the ice cream and they can leave and he can forget about his totally homo crush on his classmate. He turns his head, giving the drinks to Hunk and finding that he already got into the chicken nuggets.

“ _Dude!_ Half for me, half for you. Don’t eat them all before we get home!” he huffs, glad for the distraction.

Welp. “Hey, the fries are hot and I didn’t wanna burn my fingers!” Hunk says in defense, “I only had one, let me live man.”

The driver’s attention is taken back when he hears a frustrated _“Sir?_ Your ice cream?”

“Oh, right. Sorry.”

He reaches a hand out, when he accidentally grabs it by the soft serve instead of the cone. Oh no. _Oh no._ He did _not_ just do that in front of his crush. Quick, gotta fix this. All Lance can hear is blood rushing through his ears and Hunk losing his shit.

So of course, he does the first thing he thinks of; shoving what he grabbed in his mouth.

The look on Keith’s face is a mix of disgusted and generally priceless. Lance is going to die. He’s just going to die right there. Fuck it. He slams his foot on the pedal and Hunk scrambles to grab the drinks.

“Dude! _Dude!_ Holy quiznak!”

And now there's ice cream on the steering wheel. Okay. Take a few deep breaths. He was never going to hear the end of this.

_"Oh my god..."_

**Author's Note:**

> ok pretend pidge is like. 15 or 16 i totally forgot about age requirements for working but it's a meme fic who cares about the details. i'm totally not sorry


End file.
